


96s

by akubi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Open Relationship, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sounding, band au, depending on how lazy i'm i might post junhoon and wonhui one, i'm bad at writing smut mind u, pwp soonhui bc i need him not third wheeling for once, soonhui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 23:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12592548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akubi/pseuds/akubi
Summary: Just at the outskirt of the hotel district, right around the metro station, there's a live house.It's your usual live house where there's loud music, people dance and listen to music half drunk, and tired performers. Tonight first half of the show is a band performance. They call themselves '96s' or 'nine sixes', a three man rock band.





	96s

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at writing smut, if you have any criticism I'll be happy to receive those. Also English is not my first language so pardon me if there's a lot of mistakes in this writing.

17 live house.

Located just around the hotel district and the train station, the front is not too shabby with classic neon lights. Few bouncers upfront checking for IDs and tickets. A mini bar managed by a smooth talker and medium sized stage full of loud music.

Tonight first half of the show is a band performance. They call themselves '96s' or 'nine sixes', a three man rock band. Most of the people watching are fan girls and the typical eccentric you could find going to a live house. The voice and gaze of the main vocalist piercing through the audience. Though that is one thing to enjoy, Soonyoung looks from the side of the stage at the guitarist. He's tall, face half masked with his hair colored pale pink.

The guitarist gaze is rather wild on itself on stage. Maybe that goes rather unnoticed because people looking at his hands more than his face. But Soonyoung is always looking, and smirks a bit because not much knows about the shy guy he is off the stage.

"Encore! Encore!" The audience begs after the last song just ended, obviously the staff couldn't permit that. There's more bands and groups coming in. But tonight the fans might have been lucky, the hang of silence pierced by another note of the guitar.

"Thanks for tonight everyone." The guitarist, Jun said. Contrary to his image right now, his voice is rather angelic. A little 30 seconds solo piece to end the show and they are all left the stage.

"What a charmer, Jun!" Soonyoung nudges Junhui as he got out from the back door, still in his stage wardrobe just with baseball cap on.

"H-hey, not so loud!" Jun half whispered. "I don't wanna get ambushed again after a live, let's go."

"We're leaving without Wonwoo and Jihoon?" Soonyoung asked, feigning innocence hands up behind his head. He smirks when a pout forms on Junhui's face. Junhui is still silent, only a couple steps later he grabs Soonyoung hand. From behind, Soonyoung could clearly see his pierced ears turning red.

"..Don't say things like that when you're practically eye fucking me the whole time."

"I know." Soonyoung bumped him, hushed words on his nape. Arm coiled on one side of Junhui's waist just under the guitar case. It's been a while since they met, Soonyoung has been going on a tour with a famous kpop group as a back dancer. Seeking each other warmth, they decided to not waiting for a half an hour subway trip and slipped into the street just around the corner. "Let's take some detour."

Junhui was pinned once he stepped into the hotel room. Impatient, Soonyoung eats away Junhui's lips til it swollen. Rough kiss, smacking sounds, and a faint accidental strum of the unplugged electric guitar on Junhui's back.

"God, Soonyoung close the door first." Junhui groans, pushing Soonyoung away so at least his guitar is safe and sound on the ground. The neatly styled pale pink hair is now ruffled. The pale lipstick color gone, now it is naturally flushed red. Soonyoung push the door with his hands and once it clicks automatically, he goes to pinned Junhui down again. This time on the bed.

"I was wondering." Fingers plays around Junhui's closed up leather jacket. Zipper goes up and down, teasing. "What's beneath this?”

Once it finally unravel, zipper down at the edge, the part where their groin meets tensed up. It's a black net shirt hidden underneath, faintly showing everything what's attractive, from the nipples down to the v line that goes to Junhui's low rise jeans.

"Fuck." Soonyoung said, unzipping Junhui's jeans feeling up his length. The man under him arched his back, squirming. "Let's get you out of these uncomfortable pants, Jun ah."

"You too...” Junhui reached out, pushing Soonyoung sitting on his bottom. Soonyoung didn't know which is worse, the way Junhui look at him when he pulls the zipper down with his mouth or when he started to nibbles down the head of his cock. Soonyoung moans, grabbing Junhui's hair by the roots. Messing those pretty hair some more.

Junhui moves in sporadic rhythm, somewhat push and pull. He licks down the shaft and stop at that point for a second. Eyes gazing up to Soonyoung, sometimes smiling innocently as if he is not sucking someone's cock right now.

"Shit, Junnie, you're so good." Soonyoung grins in ecstasy, pulling Junhui's face up to him and kissing him. Then there's those piercing charismatic eyes Soonyoung really shows outside of the stage. His voice is dark and that is turning Junhui on even more. "I want to fuck you til you're high though tonight."

"Show me your ass."

Soonyoung said in such commanding voice, Junhui laid down on his back with only his boxers covering his stained groin. Pre cum leaking made a string from his glans to the fabric. Soonyoung wet Junhui's length with cold lubricant, making him moans slightly high pitched. It's been a while, so Soonyoung start slow by scissoring him.

Up down, up down, feeling up Junhui's prostate. "Ah, not there." Junhui half cried since Soonyoung keep playing with that spot.

"Tell me what do you want then, Junnie." Soonyoung smirks, his shadow looming over Junhui. Instead of cowering, Junhui pulled Soonyoung in to his embrace. Ear just by his mouth, and before he spoke he nibbles it.

"I... I want you inside."

It's hard not to fuck him right away. Soonyoung though enduring that, because he wants more. "Wait for me okay, I have something for you."

Junhui and Soonyoung are friends with benefit for a year now, but they never once involved anything weird like toys or gag, so this is new. Junhui's eyes perked up when he saw something really... Unfamiliar. It's not even something he had in mind when Soonyoung said something about experimenting.

It's not a vibrator, gag, blindfold or a whip even. It's seems like a long plastic tube sealed in a sterile bag. Soonyoung tears the bag and handles the long tube. As the tube met with Junhui's cock, he said, "I want to put this inside of your cock."

Junhui starting to freak out but he trust Soonyoung at the same time. He mutters quietly feeling up the plastic tube. "What."

"It's.. To stimulate your prostate more." Soonyoung looks away hiding his blush. "I mean you never come untouched, so I.. I..."

He couldn't possibly said that he's jealous of Wonwoo and Jihoon that gets to be around Junhui almost 24/7 since they are also college mates. They're not dating after all, and it started with open relationship inbetween them.

Soonyoung clears his throat, desperate. The ever so witty, comedic Kwon Soonyoung is loss of word of why he would want to try sounding on Junhui. "I'll put it slowly with lubricants, if anything hurt I'll pull it out right away."

Junhui eyes the bag and sighs softly, "If I can't top after this, you'll have to be responsible for that, Soonyoung." He said giggling, nuzzling Soonyoung's neck.

The start of the catheter entering wasn't too bad as it slides down his length effortlessly. It felt tingly mostly with slight jolt of pressure. At the junction where the root of the penis meets the body, Junhui groans in pain. "It-- it's okay still. I think."

It's no brainer that catheter goes in harder when the penis is erect until Soonyoung angles it enough to the plastic tube to bend. The tube goes down further, and when it pushed against his prostate from inside met the pressure from Soonyoung messaging, Junhui moans and half screamed. His back arching high, and how he squirms just beg someone to come and embrace him. So Soonyoung did.

He pulled himself into Junhui, one hand still inserting the catheter and one massaging his backdoor.

"Ah, ah, Soonyoung! Fuck. Fuck, fuck." His nails digs into Soonyoung's back. He felt weak from how much the stimulation there is.

Junhui moans out loud just by the slight tug of the tube. Eyes needy, he kissed Soonyoung and begs. Those dark seemingly innocent cat eyes half lidded, lips plump wet and hot. "Soonyoung, I- I might cum with just your finger... I need you inside now."

That's it.

Soonyoung's done holding back. Letting the catheter sits there, Soonyoung pulled a condom on and pushed Junhui on his back again. Legs pulled up showing his ass fully. Once the tip touch the entrance, Soonyoung thrust deep. Avoiding Junhui's soft spot, he thrust in rhythm. "You're so tight, baby, fuck."

Junhui moans unintelligible things, mostly Soonyoung name. Legs crossed behind Soonyoung's back. He kissed Soonyoung in the middle as his net shirt lifted up to his nipples. Not long before them becoming wet from Soonyoung's tongue. As the pounds on his ass becomes faster, it kept hitting on Junhui's love spots. Without realizing, tears started to build up on his eyes. "Soonyoung, I'm gonna cum.."

Soonyoung smirked, perhaps a lil side of his sadistic tendencies comes out. Hand on the catheter, and dick still going up and down to Junhui.

"Soonyoungie.." Junhui begs again to be released.

"Fuck, Junnie, you're so cute." Soonyoung kissed him once before he threw Junhui off making him leaning his weight on his neck and shoulder, legs levitate up high on Soonyoung level. After a few thrust that kept hitting the spot, they both came. White string unfurls on Junhui's abdomen right after the tube being pulled out.

Still out of breath, Soonyoung got a wet tissue and rub it on Junhui's before the throw the condom out himself. Realized that Junhui is still teary eye, he kissed those little droplets on his cheeks. "I'm sorry Junnie, was that painful?"

"It's kind of is but.." Junhui said, letting the slightly younger man pats him on the head.

"But?"

"It's too much stimulation at once I might get addicted." Junhui pouts, stuttering at his words, shy. Ears and cheeks blushed red.

"Well, just leave it to me if you want another." Soonyoung winks. Followed by a light slap from Junhui. A few chuckle later the two found themselves staring at the hotel ceiling.

"Junnie, do you have a live tomorrow?" Soonyoung ask breaking the silence.

"No, why?"

"Let's do another round."


End file.
